Adventures in Online Dating
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Ken meets someone through online dating. Who will it be?


This was based off a prompt on tumblr. I've written fics for both of them before, but nothing shipping them together. I don't own Digimon! Hope you enjoy! Please review

"I'd love to finally meet you," Ken typed.

It had been a few years since Ken and his friends had been to the digital world. His digimon partner Wormmon was back to living in the digital world, and he had gotten lonely without his friend. Of course, he had his digidestined friends, but between starting college and joining the university soccer club he did not get to see them much.

He decided he finally was ready to try dating, and of course, Davis set up a profile online for him to try online dating. He met someone, Rockerpunk02. He didn't know his real name yet, but he had fallen for him in the past few months.

It all started with a message from Rocker Punk, "Hey, I noticed you are into The Teenage Wolves, I like them too. I am new to this whole online dating thing, so I apologize if I seem a little awkward."

"I am new to this as well. Nice to meet you," Ken replied. He considered telling Rocker Punk he knew the lead singer of The Teenage Wolves, but thought he might come off as fake.

Neither Rocker Punk nor Ken had pictures of themselves up. They both were a bit worried about creepy people they could meet online. Over the past few months they had gotten closer to each other; learning secrets of each other, or at least secrets that wouldn't give away their identities.

"Let's meet Friday, at Coffee Grounds," Rocker Punk replied.

Ken spent the next two days trying to figure out what to wear. Finally Friday arrived.

"I'll be in a blue sweater," Ken told Rocker Punk nervously through the messaging app.

Ken arrived, half an hour early. He knew it was silly to arrive that early, but he had been so nervous he left too early. He wished he had his partner Wormmon with him to keep him company. Something about that little worm always calmed him.

It reached 7, the time they were supposed to meet. The clocked ticked on. The coffee shop was almost empty. There were two people studying in a corner, but other than that and the barista, Ken was alone.

Ken was starting to get worried, when he noticed someone walking up to the door. It was one of the older digidestined, Matt.

Matt walked in and chuckled.

He walked up to Ken smiling, "Of all the people in this whole city, I meet you." 

Ken looked a little confused, "You mean you are Rocker Punk?"

Matt nodded, making Ken laugh. Matt sat down, "So you really like The Teenage Wolves?" He asked half-jokingly.

"You'd never believe it, but I know the lead singer," Ken joked back.

"You must be pretty lucky," Matt commented smiling, "Sorry I am late. I got off work a bit later than expected."

"It's ok," Ken said, he admitted, "Although I was a little worried I had been stood up."

"How about we go somewhere to get some actual food," The coffee place only sold drinks and pastries, "And I'll pay, to pay for your worry."

They stayed out too late, but they had a lot of fun. Matt ended up driving Ken home.

"So, do you think I deserve a second date?" Matt asked, half joking.

"I think that could be arranged," Ken nodded smiling.

Matt got out of the car, and opened up Ken's door.

"Such a gentleman," Ken quipped.

Matt nodded and waved his hand, like a butler.

Matt walked Ken up to the door, "I can't believe you've been there this whole time."

"Well, I do normally try to stay unnoticed," Ken responded.

"Well from now on, I am going to try to notice you a lot more," Matt touched the back of Ken's neck and brought his lips close, to touch Kens.

Ken blushed but reciprocated the kiss.

"Goodnight," Ken said, opening the door to his house.

"Night," Matt said as he started walking back to his car.

Ken walked to his room quietly, because his parents were asleep. By the time he got changed and in bed, he noticed he had a text from Matt.

"So I had an extra ticket to see The Teenage Wolves tomorrow, backstage passes to meet the band and everything. Would you like to join me?" the text said.

Ken smiled, "I would love to. I already have tickets to go with the group; which reminds me, good luck telling your brother who your boyfriend is."

The next night at the concert, the group was in the front row, cheering on their friend, "This song is dedicated to someone who I've known for a long time, but recently gotten to know a lot better. Ken, I love you," Matt winked at Ken before starting the song.

The whole group looked at Ken in surprise. He just sat there blushing, wishing he could hide.

"I guess he didn't tell you?" Ken said quietly.

"I'm happy for you Ken," Kari smiled.

"Did you meet him on that site?" Davis asked. Ken nodded.

"I'm glad Matt finally has someone," Tai said with his arm around Sora.

"You're a great guy Ken, I'm glad it's you," TK said to Ken acceptingly.

After the show, the group went out to party, and Ken and Matt their second kiss, glad that their friends were happy for them.


End file.
